Tension
by therainydaykids
Summary: Inter-house tension reigns at Hogwarts as the next generation struggle to move beyond the prejudices set in place. But this year, the houses are not the only things causing tension, as Lily, Rose and Dom struggle with the love and betrayal of this year.


**A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a HP Second Generation fan fiction so I hope it's okay. It will probably be told from the POV of Rose, Lily, Dominique and an OC. **

**Seeing as there is always confusion about who is in what year and what house due to the flexibility I'll clear it up here; **

**Dom, James and Fred are all in seventh year Gryffindor. **

**Rose, Albus and Scorpius are in sixth year. Rose and Al are in Gryffindor and Scor is in Slytherin.**

**Lily and Hugo are in fourth year Gryffindor**

**Roxanne is first year, house unknown yet. **

**Summary: **_Inter-house tension reigns at Hogwarts as the next generation struggle to move beyond the prejudices set in place. Little did they know that that was the least of their problems as each Dom, Lily and Rose struggle with the heartbreak, joy and misery Hogwarts has to offer this year. _

*

_Lily POV. _

It was ridiculous really, you would think after four years I would be used to the staring, the whispers and merlin were there whispers. I get it that my Dad killed the darkest wizard of all time when he was a mere teenager but it would nice to go the platform without fifty or so strangers gawking at us. And you know what's even more ridiculous? Even after all there shameless staring they still don't see me for well, me; Lily Luna Potter. They see Potter and think that I must be something exceptional when really I'm not; My grades are mediocre at best and I can't play Quidditch to save my life (but merlin do I try anyway). Unlike my dear brother James, who completely in no other terms; _owns_ the Quidditch pitch. I'll give you a moment to hyperventilate or whatever over his 'hotness'. Actually, judging from the massive amounts of females all simultaneously gazing at him like he's god gift to woman you're probably going to need a bit longer than a moment. Well to be fair they could be staring at Al too, who I can't help but notice has been turning quite a few more heads since he filled out. Plus, so I heard, he has that whole 'adorable, geeky charm' that girls simply _die_ for. Not that I would know seeing as this is the same brother who yells at me for stealing his quills or whatever.

"Oi Al" James asked, his brow furrowed "Who would you rather have in bed- Amber or Nicole?" His voice was full of seriousness and I rolled my eyes at his bluntness. What did girls see in him? Thank god Mum and Dad were off talking to Aunt Hermonie and Uncle Ron.

"I don't know James...I don't really think about these things. Why?" Al replied, shaking his head at his older brother.

"It's not like I think about them Al, it just suddenly occurred to me...I'm swaying towards Amber though, those lips kill me but then again Nicole has that hair man, it looks like sunshine, freaking sunshine." James pressed on eagerly, his eyes alight. Can someone remind me how he passed third year?

Amber and Nicole were both gorgeous; both evenly endowed with pouty lips, curvy figures and pin straight, shimmering hair with sparkling eyes to match. I would like to tell you they're bitches as well but there as sweet on the inside as they are on the out which makes me detest them even more simply because I have no damn reason too.

Jealously sure is a bitch.

"Hey, is that Fred?" James remarked, already over the Nicole/Amber thing. James had the attention span of a three year old and the maturity to match. He craned his head to try and get a better look at the red head. I suppose that was one of the benefits of being a Weasley, with flaming tresses like ours we never got lost and were easy to find in crowds such as these. Sadly, this was probably the only good thing in my opinion.

"I think it is- Fred!" James yelled his voice barely audible over the buzz of the crowd. "Freddy!" He yelled again louder, disappearing into the mass of people "I have something important to ask you mate!" Sigh; please tell me I misheard that.

"So, wanna take any bets on how many times Mum dropped him on the head as a baby?" I remarked, although dropped was probably an understatement. I reckon Mum used him as a Quaffle when she was training to get in the Harpies.

Al eyed his brother, who was talking animatedly to Fred and making not to subtle gestures at Nicole and Amber before answering "I'm thinking around the twenty mark, between you and me"

"Only twenty? What has put you in such a generous mood?"

"Well I'm just hoping that James's has enough brain cells to lead Gryffindor to victory this year" Al said, sighing.

"Oh joy, his head would probably inflate to the point where it would fall off"

"It would be worth it though; I wish I could play..." Al like me had missed out on the Quidditch gene but I knew it bugged him a hell of a lot more than it did me. He thought that just because he looked identical to his Dad, he had to be a carbon copy and not being able to play Quidditch was a flaw in that plan.

"Yeah I suppose the look on Slytherins face would make it bearable" Al nodded and for a moment we both pictured vindictively the looks of horror on Slytherins face as we reclaimed the Quidditch Cup from their grasp.

"Albus! Lily! Are you guys ready to go?" Mum cried rushing back to us, with Dad in tow, as the train started whistling.

"Yeah" Al and I said in unison, preparing ourselves to say goodbye.

"Good good." Mum said hugging Al. "Have a great year, study hard and keep an eye on James, god knows what he is going to get up to this year" Like she could talk. She planted a kiss on his head, smiling. She embraced me next "Enjoy yourself Lil, don't stress too much and look out for Roxanne, she's so nervous" Roxanne was just starting at Hogwarts and like every Weasley was paranoid about being sorted into any house but Gryffindor. Even more so now that the houses had the whole rivalry-gone-way-out-of-proportion thing going on. I mean, it was practically taboo to talk to someone of an opposing house (unless you were throwing a few choice hexes or insults their way)

"Will do Mum, see ya Dad" I replied, hugging my Dad quickly before hurrying off. "Love you guys" I called out from over my shoulder.

"Owl us if you have forgotten anything" I strained to hear Mums words as therir voice's eventually became drowned in the sea of everyone else's farewells. Al and I walked to the train in comfortable silence, drinking in the overwhelming surroundings. You never really got used to the frantic hustling and bustling of Platform 9 and 3/4 as teary eye first years bid farewell to their parents for the first time or as friends reunited after the summer in a mass of screaming and hugging.

"You sitting with us?" I asked Al as we clambered onto the train.

"I wish, I have to go sit in the prefect's compartment. Save a seat for me though, hopefully I'll be able to escape early"

"Escape? Since when has Albus Potter wanted to 'escape' from his prefect duties?" I teased, painting a look of shock on my face.

"Call me that again and you'll be the one wanting to escape" It was no secret that Al detested his name but who could blame him? Albus Severus, really? Who knows what Dad was thinking, actually he probably _wasn't _thinking.

"Save it for the Ravenclaws" I said. Ravenclaws were notorious for their sharp tongues and preferred to fight with words rather than spells.

"Whatever Lil, I'll see you soon" He said with a casual wave.

"Bye" A prickle of dread flitted through me; I had to face the daunting task of finding a compartment alone. I looked out for the scarlet and red ribbons that adorned the handles of Gryffindor compartments. You knew house tension was bad when they had to assign compartments to each house to keep the peace. But hey, if it prevented me from getting hexed to oblivion by a bunch of bloody Slytherins than I was all for it. Finally I spotted a Gryffindor compartment and I tentatively poked my head through the door. Two unfamiliar faces turned to meet mine and I vaguely recognized seeing them here and there in the Common Room. The girl had the kind of effortless tan skin that was the stuff of dreams and ebony hair graced her back. She looked around sixth year or so. She would have been pretty except her eyes were narrowed presumably at me (for a reason I couldn't fathom) and her lips set in a tight line, which really wasn't the most attractive look. On the contrary, her company, a lanky looking male with a disarray of brown hair was smiling at me uncomfortably, his brilliant blue eyes apologetic.

"Well you gonna come in kid, or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot" She arched a black eye brow at me expectantly.

"Oh, I was just looking for someone." I mumbled stupidly.

"Well, I don't think we are that someone and even if we were, we don't want you here. So bye" Woah, what was with that verbal slap in the face? I'm not going to pretend I'm the queen of nice but I don't remember ever doing anything to earn this girls apparent dislike.

"Tia!" The guy reprimanded giving me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, I have good taste when it comes to the company I keep" I retorted "Sorry for intruding" I shot the boy a remorseful look but he turned away, clearly unimpressed. I slammed the door shut, fuming. Congratulations Lily, you haven't even arrived at Hogwarts and you have already made an enemy. Man, I deserve a medal or something.

"Lily, there you are! Finally- Dom's been asking after you and it's driving me and Louis mental" I recognized Hugo's voice immediately and grinned as I turned around to meet my best friend and cousin. I didn't hesitate for a second and leapt at the opportunity to get as far away as that Tia girl as possible. It was only natural having grown up with Hugo and being in the same house (thank god) and year than him that we would be so close. Together we had snuck out of our dorms to adventure around the deserted halls of Hogwarts at night and gotten one too many detentions than I like to admit. The minute I opened the compartment Dom's face lit up, which surprised. Dom and I were close I suppose but the three year age gap sometimes left us with little common ground.

"Thank god you're here Lil" She chimed, beaming "I need your advice on something, and those two" She threw Louis and Hugo a withering look "Are not being very helpful"

"Shoot" I said, sitting down next Hugo slightly perplexed.

"Well, you know how I had that friend?" Dom began and Hugo groaned.

"I'm going to assume by friend you mean boy?" I said rolling my eyes. Typical. Dom was stunning; she was the type of girl you expected to see on the cover of those trashy muggle magazines, airbrushed to perfection. Except she wasn't; her skin was naturally flawless, her eyes were naturally that piercing blue and her strawberry blonde hair was naturally shampoo commercial shiny. So it was to be expected that Dom attracted a lot of men and because of this she became fickle and overly fussy, going through countless flings a year.

"Don't ruin the story Lil. So yes, I had this friend who happened to be a boy...well actually more of a man but more on that later. His name was Zack" She paused before continuing "So I met him at that muggle club that Vic took me to and he was so gorgeous and he came to talk to _me" _I rolled my eyes, why wouldn't they talk to her? This girl was in serious denial. "And he said he was spending his last free nights partying before he had to go back working abroad, so when he asked where I had a job....I kinda lied and made myself out to be older" This was also typical Dom. Think for the moment, leave the consequences for later.

"How much older?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"About mid twenties" She mumbled and her cerulean eyes flitted around the room, as each of us looked at her incredulously. "C'mon guys! Imagine if I said I was seventeen? And we had the most amazing connection and the spark I felt when-."

"-And you can stop right there Dom" Louis interjected, clearly not wanting to know the intimate details of his sisters sex life.

"Okay, I'll tell you the rest later Lil" She replied, winking at me. She had a secretive smile playing on her lips and I wondered what else there was to the story.

"Just remember, keep it PG, I want to retain my innocence a little longer"

"Oh please Lil, you have James as a brother I'm pretty you lost your innocence a long time ago." Dom quipped and I hated to admit that it was true, James had no problems going into extreme detail about his (as he so lovely put it) 'conquests'. I think he scarred Al for life.

"Can't argue with you there Dom" I said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, did Lily Potter just turn down an argument?" Hugo asked, disbelief written across his face.

"Don't get used to it" I retorted, glowering at my cousin. "Hey Louis?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Louis was in Sixth year.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning his gaze onto me.

"Do you know a girl named Tia; dark hair and skin to die for?"

"Yeah I think I...never mind" Louis stopped himself, obviously thinking better than to continue. "To answer your question, I do. Why?"

"She just bitched me out when I accidentally went into her compartment" I said, shrugging it off despite my anger.

"Serious? She always seems really quiet in class, what did she say?" Louis asked and I recounted the story.

"Time of the month I say. Whenever chicks are irritable and don't want to talk to you, that's always the answer" Hugo spoke up, running his hand through his already messed up brown hair, an unlikely colour for a member of the Weasley clan. Despite Hugo missing out on the trademark Weasley red hair he did however inherit the smattering freckles across his nose. Thankfully my Mum had been kind enough not to pass on that trait to me.

"Or maybe Hugo, here's a thought; They actually don't want to talk to you" I said, half serious and half mocking. Dom nodded her head in agreement.

"Impossible Lil. Who wouldn't want to talk to me?" I think arrogance was a genetic trait that all Weasley males had. Actually scratch that, all males in general. It must be something to do with having a Y chromosome.

"I won't answer that for the sake of your ego"

"Your kindness never fails to amaze me" Sarcasm dripped off his words and I rolled my eyes. I _was_ kind. Usually.

"You know what also amazes me? The fact that the trolley still hasn't come past" Louis complained, his stomach taking priority as per usual.

"Lou! We've been on the train for about twenty minutes, you can't seriously be hungry" Dom scolded, going into big sister mode.

"Only twenty minutes? I'm going to die" He moaned melodramatically, clutching his stomach.

"Don't be such a drama queen Louis" Dom said, a disapproving clip in her voice.

"Hypocrite" Louis muttered just loud enough for Dom to hear and poke her little pink tongue out at him. It was true though, Dom had thrown some legendary hissy fits.

"Exploding snap anyone?" I asked, pulling out my deck. The last thing we needed was Dom and Louis to get into one of their history-making fights (that generally started for pathetic reasons such as these). The explosion of there angers left more collateral damage than a game of exploding snap, which was saying something seeing as Al once lost an eyebrow playing the game.

"You bet Lil" Hugo replied with a wolfish grin. And with that the train ride continued in a flurry of exploding snap, meaningless (thankfully) banter and too many chocolate frogs, much to Louis's pleasure.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that and don't forget to leave a review. CC is much appreciated. Next chapter Dom's POV, which will be quite a bit more exciting than this chapter. Also, there is a reason why the houses hate each other, they just don't know it :S Confusing much?**

**Anyways, reviews are always nice. **


End file.
